Excavating buckets for earth working equipment are typically subjected to harsh conditions. A series of wear members are usually provided along the lip of the bucket to improve the digging operation and protect against wear. Wear members have in the past been welded or mechanically secured in many different ways. Nevertheless, there is a need for an improved wear assembly in these environments.